creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:HanaGoupix
I was in a secondhand book and stand piqued my attention, pale and thin Was dressed all in black as the mower ... There was a book or a black cover was writing or had written there : "I love you in a mad ..." The seller said: " I take it gives you free ..." I looked encors coverage I pulled the seller and his eyes stand was gone ... I opened the book and was a little letter to the interior : " I love it .... More than anything .... . I lost forever ..... A .... " Wow , this book was not going to be a book of love that ends well ... So I began my reading ... : I was still sitting in the bus stop ... Nothing impressive ... Nothing. Before he arrives, he was with another boy I felt my cheeks rougirs , they seemed quite normal . And it is either Randy and his band came to shit ... With his usual annoyed or discour must pay a debt when it is new ... I was in my thoughts but something made me sursoté I heard Randy currently dizzy head I screamed and I live in a pool of blood. And boy was knocked Randy in a shot. For fear of him I ran away and I heard his voice say, " Come, I will not kill you! " That day I did not go to court, his face was inscribed in my head. It was cute despite what he had done was Randy ... In the evening I went home . My mother expected me she gave me a cold look and said : "Go to revise your current poor girl you will never be worthy of our heritage! " I looked at the ground and I whispered, " I'll never be proud to have your inheritance ..." Half an hour after I was full revision and I got a call from Jane : "Hey , Cynthia how are you? Jane, it's going well thank you why you call me ? - You've heard talked about Jeff ? - Jeff ? - It is he who has hurt Randy and his friends ! " My cheeks began to blush once again and I had a big smile thinking about him ... I say to Jane : "Look here I'm busy I gotta go Bye! " Jeff ... Jeff ... Jeff whirled her in my head, it is so brave to have bashed Randy . The next day he was also at the bus stop but this time it was not with the other boy he looked puzzled ... I am a little worried I say below: "Um Excuse me t you alright? - No, nothing is going to my brother in jail part for me ... - Oh I 'm sorry ... ? - But you're the girl who escaped yesterday no " I jumped he remembered me ... What a shame I had for me a wimp ... ; " Huuum Yes it's me ... I really have to pity , right? - No, it is normal. "...I smile like an idiot and I asked him : Jeff , you yours much has your brother right? - How do you know my name "I mesuis recalled that at the base is not connaisait And I said begueyant . " ... I ? I know because I heard your brother say your name yesterday, " I saw looked down with a trsite air and I say to her," I think if your brother did this is because it t ' loved and he wanted was protecting you ... Yeah ... I think you're right what's your name ? - C- Cynthia " I felt that I became as red as tomato bus arrived and he said . " In any case Cynthia , you seem to be nice ... But you can see it you're very shy! "I was stuck there without doing anything before noticed you took the same bus. During the ride to school we talked about everything and nothing, that's how we became friends. The months are past, I was in my room thinking about Jeff I fell in love with him . I dreamed of him all the time and my mother is MNTE and said, " Cynthia , now we go to the birthday of our neighbor Billy , you interest to make a good impression , and all ways you stay with adults it you like it or not! " When she came out I whispered his words with more air ridiculous . Happened to Billy birthday, I had to sit in a chair listening to the boring conversations aldultes ... I had a radiant smile when I saw Jeff 's birthday ... But to my great regret he went to play with the younger , times have turned before I hear screams of pain. All adults and myself should turn to screams and I saw Jeff burned alive with Troy Motie dead land, And I screamed and I fainted . I was awakened me and my mother and father were there and my mother went ? ! "So, you're happy you 've made your film in front of everyone You made me ashamed I said everything has your father ! " My father looked up and sit with a sickly smile , " Anyway your Jeff is dead! " Death .... Death .... DEATH, Jeff died ? all became entangled in me a wave of despair came over me, I was collapsed like dead ... When I got home , I was locked in my room ... I counted the hours. I thought Jeff , tears fell ... 6 hours later I went and saw a small knife in the kitchen, I took it and got into my room with ... I was sitting on the bed , I took out the knife ... I 've been thinking about Jeff and I cried. While I was crying cut my veins the blood dripping everywhere, I was wiping my tears with my wrists full of blood , a few minutes later I saw nothing more than red I felt weak and my mother is mounted and saw this horrible show and yelled , " CYNTHIA " When I was awake I was a doctor near me and said, " Cynthia , you're finally awake ... Come with me we changed things with your physical ..." I was in front of a mirror before I saw myself , my skin became white beige gray and my eyes become green fir was as red as blood , I screamed and cried and my tears I noticed was blood and I yelled : " DOCTOR ! " There and he told me : Your eyes have beacoup too much blood inside of them that makes you're tears of blood and its red your eyes , for that your skin is because you 've lost too much blood . Your appointment with the psychlogue begin tomorrow Come with me your parents waiting in the waiting room . When my mother saw me she screamed and said, " WHAT DO YOU HAVE CYNTHIA ! " And burst into tears . My father had to keep his cool and handed me a paper and said, "Jeff , he's alive ... But it became a tor ..." I widened eyes and jumped into the arms of my father, I laughed hysterically and crying tears of blood and I say "! ! that's wonderful dad IS ALIVE " My mother looked at the doctor and the doctor looked at me with an area and to disgust to despair at once. My father himself regerda me with a look of shame. Came home my parents me: " Cynthia , mounts directly to your room ! " QUnad I was up to the room I heard my mother say : " It has failed it sure is ! " But I laughed ca ... I wanted to see him dead death .. just seeing them suffer ... Hours hours and hours tossing and a desire took me looking in my wardrobe ... An old burial dress time hung there with a sticky tiles and suede boots she belonged to my great- grandmother ... Passed on from generation to generation .. I want to wear this outfit so I did without the permission of my parents ... I went down stairs and went back to the kitchen ... A nice, sharp chopping it made me giggle. And I had an idea ... Killed .... My parents ... To find Jeff .... Jeff ... Jeff ... I love you in a mad Jeff ... My mother was on the chair being boir tea ... This bitch deserved something ... DIE ... I raised my chopper and planting in his head! Blood everywhere, bits of brains everywhere! His eyes came out of their sockets ... I laughed until my father comes and says: "Genavra what happens ... FUCKING SHIT CYNTHIA C-it is you who DID that? "I smiled I looked rushed towards him screaming, "DIE" The chopper was planted in her womb, intestines his faith spurted all at once. I laughed hysterically trampling the bodies of my mother and my father: "YOU'RE JEFF OR IF YOU ARE A KILLER COME SEE WHAT I DID!" I yelled even louder: "I LOVE YOU IN A MAAAAAAAAD" While laughing I closed the book, what is this book? It is just HORRIBLE! I felt a cold hand on my lip and a young whispered to me: "I love you in a mad ..."